Innocent Love
by necar
Summary: Olivia found the Love but it was a forbidden and still innocent Love. Can she love the new man in her life although she knows that she is his dirty secret? And what is up with Elliot? Oliviaand a man.


**Innocent Love**

Pairing: Olivia/?? (Still a surprise)

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU characters. Only own ADA Lyrra and other   
fictional character's. )

Summary: Olivia found the Love but it was a forbidden and still innocent Love. Can she love the new man in her life although she knows that she is his dirty secret? And what is up with Elliot?? Olivia/and a man. 

Notes#3: Thanks to Bailey for beta me!! ).  
Notes#2: The story is in SEASON 8!!!! YAY!!

**Chapter I**

**You and Me**

Olivia Benson woke up to the sound of an alarm by the bed. She looked up but she couldn't remember where she was. Slowly she began to turn and saw a man beside her. He moved and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. Slowly she turned in order to see the man in full splendor, she heaved the bed sheet highly over and saw that he was absolutely naked. "Oh my god," she whispered and was shocked to realize that she was naked too.

"Good morning detective Benson," he said with a smile without even opening his eyes.

"Good morning ADA Lyrra," she tried to smile back but it was really hard. She laid beside the newest second ADA from the Special Victims Unit.

"What am I doing here?" she asked , hoping he would know.

"What do you think we did?"

"No," she buried herself under the bed sheet and murmured something, "this didn't happen."

He comes nearer to her and pulled the bed sheet from her head, "Trust me you loved it," he smiled.

"Oh my god, I had sex with you," she starred at him.

He nodded, "twice."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, that you slept with me even though I was drunk?"

"I was drunk too," he defended himself.

"Oh yeah my ass," she scoffed him.

She began to stand up but he stopped her, "Are you angry?," he asked in a loud voice.

"No why I should I be, just because you slept with me even though I was drunk," she took a pause and starred at him, "of course I am angry.."

"Oh c'mon we were both drunk," he heaved his hands in defense.

"And what about your wife?," she asked," oh my god, I can't believe it that I just sleep with a married man," she reshuffled her head in the incredibility.

"She's not here, she doesn't have to know," he suggested.

She leaned her head on the headboard, "I'm not going to be your little dirty secret." She starred at the wall, after a pause "I'm leaving," she tried to stand up but became stopped again from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To work," she answered and separated from his hands. She stands up and he watched her as she looked for her clothes, she pulled her jeans and t-shirt, "can you please look away," she asked in an angry mood.

"Why?" he asked confused. "I saw you last night naked."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not drunk anymore, and you're married."

"But it's not like she and me have a steady relationship. So I think its okay," he nodded a little bit.

"You are such an asshole sometimes, Lyrra."

"That's why the women love me," he stands up and the blanket fell on the floor.

"Oh my god," she tried to look away but it was hard, she covered her eyes with her hands, "can you please put your clothes on."

"Now you're shy?" He dressed quickly and then turned to her, "This better?"

"Yeah," she said out in an easement.

He began to move to her but she stopped him with her hand," what are you doing?,"

"I wanna kiss you," he said with a smile.

"Hell, no," she said in a serious voice.

"Yea, I will," he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her on her lips. "Let me be your chocolate pudding," he said with a smirk as he broke the kiss.

Olivia starred at him and had to hold her laugh back, "I don't think so. You can be the chocolate pudding for your wife."

"What do you want now?," he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I want to forget that this ever happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later…

Olivia Benson walked into the squad room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw ADA Lyrra. She took a deep breath before walking to her desk. 

"Good morning detective Benson," he welcomed her with a smile.

"Hello Lyrra," she said and sat down.

He leaned slowly to Olivia's ear, "we had sex Benson, you can call me Rahil."

Olivia moved uncomfortably and tried to focus on her clerical work. "I'd prefer to call you ADA Lyrra."

She wanted to hate him, but he had the darkest eyes that she had ever saw. It was hard to resist kissing him; he had the most perfect lips that she ever saw and she wanted to feel them on hers.

"You're still angry?"

"No."

"Yes you are and I am still really sorry."

"Yea, I know," she said but didn't look up to him.

"Okay, I see, but think about it Benson," he gave her a wink and she looked at him a last time.

Rahil went out the district and Olivia took a deep breath for easement. "Thanks god," she said quickly.

"What's going on?" Elliot came and asked as he saw that the new ADA was very near to Olivia.

"Huh," she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that was a really intimate gesture," and set down at his chair.

"You were dreaming Elliot, there was nothing." 

"Yea my ass," he murmured.

"What was this Elliot?," just as Olivia waited for a answer came the Captain out his office.

"Benson, can you go to ADA Lyrra and give him these files," he went to her and gave her the files. "It's really important." 

"But Captain can't Elliot take it," she asked hopeful.

"Is there a problem Olivia?," he starred at her for a answer.

"No, Captain."

"That is was I thought," he went again in his office. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before ADA Lyrra's office stand Olivia and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said and looked from his clerical work, as he saw Olivia he began to smirk, "hello detective."

"Hello," she said shyly and laid the files on his desk, "I can leave," she stood and walked to the door.

"Sit down Olivia." 

"Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you," he began to move towards to her.

"About what?"

"About you," he moved nearer to her until she sat on his desk, "and me," he smirked.

"Ah, but there is no you and me, you know. There is your wife and you." she protested.

"And why you are now on my desk?"

"Because you pushed me to your desk," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Liar," he wrapped his arms around her, they both were now very near to each other, "I really wanna know you Oliva," he said very near at her lips.

"We can't," she said sad, "you're an married man. It's wrong"

"You worry too much. You're a detective, I am the ADA. I'm bound you are single. You're an angel and I am the bad boy. You are white, I am black. It's perfect. Like Ying and Yang," he gave her a big smile. 

"It's not right, I don't wanna be your little dirty secret," she tried to push him away but he was too strong and didn't let her.

"Don't give me this bullshit. You would be never my little dirty secret."

"Sure." 

"Let me kiss you." Without waiting for an answer he began to kiss her on her lips.

As first she tried to push him but let it go as she felt his lips on her. She felt his soft lips on hers and was a slave to Rahil immediately.

Rahil broke the kiss and looked at her eyes, "now say that it is not right. I really like you. Come with me on a date Olivia," he looked at her with sad eyes and his arms still around her.

"We can't go on a date. You are married, don't you knew that?"

"Yea, I do." He began to kiss her neck. "She's not here and she won't be back for at least five days."

"Why you are such a pighead?"

She laid her hands on his chest and looked at his perfect body, she could feel the abs and wanted too see more. She bite her lips and got a little smile from him.

"Do you feel something that you like?"

Olivia blushed a little bit and was not sure to say, "You didn't answer my question."

He smiled and liked the fact that she was speechless and now deflected, "otherwise I would not have gotten a kiss from you, and I really wanna know you," he looked at her eyes and answered honestly.

"Haha you are incorrigible." She started towards the door and then turned back to face him, "I expect you at 8 o'clock."

Rahil sat on his desk and began to smile, "I will be there. I promise"   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the night

"It was a really great night. Thanks for it," she looked at him.

"Yea, I think so too," he said shyly, "I really enjoyed tonight, perhaps we can do it again some day."

"You're still married," she whispered.

"Why must you always ruin the moment?," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Because it is still wrong," she smiled and laid her hands on his chest.

"Do you want a second kiss?"

"You are a bonbon."

"I know, and I wanna be your chocolate pudding," he smiled and they both stopped as they both were before her apartment.

"Thanks you for walking me to the door."

"Of course, what kind of man would I be if I left you alone in the big dark world," he asked with a smile.

"Thank you," she began to go to the door but he stopped her with his hand.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Liv," he took her hand and kissed it. "I haven't had such a wonderful night in a long time. Can I get a good night kiss?"

"You are so incorrigible," she looked away with a laugh.

"Is this a yes," he had still his arms around her," or a no?," he bit his lips. 

She leaned to him again and kissed him on his lips, "good night Rahil, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Liv," he said and waited still until she was in her apartment and went then again to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
